Infection
by Runa97
Summary: Nadie supo cuando. Ni como. Simplemente sucedió lo que nadie nunca pudo haber pronosticado. Una catástrofe provocada por algo tan pequeño como un virus... Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro "I am SHERlocked"
1. PROLOGO

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro "I am SHERlocked"_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_Nada de esto es mío, todo lo referente a Sherlock pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo solo me divierto con esto._

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**_Slash en algún momento. Sangre, muerte y destrucción, después de todo, esto es un Apocalipsis._

**_._**

**INFECTION**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

Era el día 24 del mes de Noviembre; el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto y sin embargo, solo unos pálidos rayos lograban filtrarse en finos hilillos a través de la pequeña rendija de una ventana semiabierta ubicada en el ala este del segundo piso del _Establecimiento de Investigación Microbiológica_ en Porton Down, Inglaterra. Iluminando débilmente junto con la fría luz de las lámparas de neón ubicadas en el techo, la pequeña estancia denominada como cuarto de control.

Lugar donde el edificio era monitoreado las 24 horas del día por un solo hombre que tenía el control de todas y cada una de las ciento treinta cámaras instaladas estratégicamente en cada rincón para que ningún movimiento pasara desapercibido.

El nombre de este hombre era Hank Miller, quien, sentado en una silla giratoria mirando al techo con los dedos de su mano derecha, largos y delgados tamborileando sobre su muslo; ambas piernas cruzadas y el pie derecho moviéndose de arriba abajo constantemente y sin ritmo alguno; era el encargado de la vigilar las 34 plantas del gris edificio.

Se movió un poco en su lugar, estiro ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, y rompió el absoluto silencio generando un lago y sonoro bostezo que resonó dentro de esas cuatro paredes de granito; permitiéndose por un instante descansar un poco más, después de todo, él mismo pronosticaba un día tranquilo y sin sobresaltos como era común desde los siete años que llevaba trabajando ahí. Sin más incidentes que una pipeta rota o un vaso de precipitado tomado en un desliz sin las debidas precauciones, que se hacía añicos al hacer contacto con la fría superficie de un suelo de mármol.

Un día tranquilo. Común. Monótono.

Así lo esperaba desde que había abierto los ojos esa misma mañana para encontrarse con esa débil oscuridad que precedía al alba inundando su habitación. Se había levantado temprano -6:00 A.M para ser exactos- se había cambiado el pijama por su inseparable mono de trabajo azul cobalto y tras haber comido una tostada recién hecha y bebido un poco de zumo de naranja directamente del embace, se había marchado al trabajo en su muy destartalado auto.

Nada más que su rutina diaria. Nada más que su monótono y aburrido día.

En realidad, si en ese momento le hubieran dicho que iba a morir en tan escasos 20 minutos, se habría reído como nunca lo había hecho en sus 55 años de vida…

Por que después de todo, el no era más que un hombre dentro de cuatro paredes, sentado al otro lado de una puerta cerrada, que no hacia más que monitorear las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad y que en ese momento estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Su cabeza comenzaba a ladearse cayendo perezosamente sobre su hombro derecho y los irises azules de sus ojos cansados comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente tras unos parpados que de pronto se sentían pesados.

Y además, por si fuera poco, un fino hilillo de baba comenzaba a correrle lentamente por la comisura de su boca ligeramente abierta de la que también comenzaban a manar tenues ronquidos producidos desde el fondo de su garganta.

Error.

Ese había sido el primer error que Hank Miller había cometido ese día: quedarse dormido mientras el indicador que tantos años había estado en verde, ahora pasaba a un brillante color rojo.

Y el caos comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Nadie supo cuando. Ni como. Simplemente sucedió lo que nadie nunca pudo haber pronosticado.<p>

Fue un error. Pero la persona responsable había estado muerta incluso antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que había provocado.

Un accidente imperdonable en uno de los más secretos laboratorios británicos. Un desliz de una mano que temblaba por primera vez ante un nuevo experimento. Una reacción que ni siquiera su creador había esperado.

Y fue todo...

Una catástrofe provocada por algo tan pequeño como un virus...

* * *

><p>Hank Miller despertó sobresaltado con el sonido de las alarmas automáticas perforando sus oídos.<p>

Tosió. Una, dos, tres veces; su caja torácica palpitando mientras que involuntariamente su mano izquierda viajaba temblorosa hacia sus labios resecos en un vano intento por detener esa tos insistente, logrando solo mancharse entre cada molesto espasmo de sangre roja y espesa.

Jadeo. Arrastrando su mano de la boca hacia su cuello, trazando una gruesa estela de sangre que resalto escarlata sobre su piel que de pronto se miraba de una palidez casi cadavérica. Sus vías respiratorias se obstruían y él se ahogaba con una mezcla de su propia saliva y sangre.

De pronto, el pánico y la desesperación se marcaron a pulso en su rostro deformando sus facciones y sus propias uñas se encontraron enterrándose en su propia carne arañando la piel suave que cubría su tráquea.

En un una última descarga de fuerza, su brazo derecho viajo al interruptor en la pared. Un paso, dos… sus pies arrastrándose contra el suelo, las suelas de sus zapatos rechinando ante cada movimiento y los dedos de su mano tanteando el aire.

Un poco más y las puertas se cerrarían para contener cualquier peligro biológico dentro de las instalaciones.

Demasiado tarde.

Como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado sostenido de un fino hilo que de pronto era cortado, su brazo cayo laxo y sin energía a su costado. Sus temblorosas piernas perdieron cualquier rastro de fuerza y su cuerpo entero cayo con un golpe seco sobre un el piso.

Un último gorgoteo y Hank Miller estaba muerto. Después de todo, cuatro paredes y una puerta cerrada no habían sido suficientes…

* * *

><p><strong>Después de muchos intentos para comenzar a escribir este fanfic, ha salido esto.<strong>

**Solo espero no haberme viajado mucho y no haberlo hecho muy dramático.**

**Tampoco hubo ningún personaje de Sherlock ahorita. pero esta parte jugara un papel importante mas adelante.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se acepta cualquier comentario! **


	2. Diagnóstico

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro "I am SHERlocked"_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_Nada de esto es mío, todo lo referente a Sherlock pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo solo me divierto con esto._

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**_Slash en algún momento. Sangre, muerte y destrucción, después de todo, esto es un Apocalipsis._

**_._**

**INFECTION**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1.-DIAGNOSTICO**

_Inevitablemente debido a la magnitud del asunto, la noticia llego tan rápido como un repentino chasquear de dedos a oídos del Gobierno Británico..._

Hacia una hora que había anochecido, el clima era cálido y el cielo, que se miraba detrás de las cortinas cerradas, estaba tintado de un oscuro color plomizo, del mismo tinte que presentaba las cenizas en la chimenea hacia tiempo apagada del Club Diógenes.

Lugar, donde a solas y detrás de un escritorio dentro de su oficina, Mycroft Holmes se encontraba sentado examinando lentamente y a conciencia las pilas de carpetas amontonadas en la superficie de madera.

Sus manos de una palidez imposible recorrían hoja a hoja cada documento mientras que los fríos orbes azul zafiro viajaban entre las oscuras letras impresas que resaltaban negras como el carbón sobre el papel de un blanco perfecto.

Terminaba de revisar el último comunicado, cuando su mano que recorría a tientas los folios, se detenía súbitamente encima del sobre que Anthea le había proporcionado cinco minutos antes de que él le permitiera marcharse.

Lo observo, fijándose por primera vez en el. Trazando espirales con las yemas de los dedos en el papel de color ocre. Había tanto silencio, que bien podía oír el suave crujir del papel entre sus dedos mientras remarcaba con la mirada cada letra que conformaba la palabra "URGENTE" plasmada en el sobre por una mano temblorosa.

Le habían llegado rumores. Solo eso, rumores... Nada había estado confirmado. Y quizá, interiormente, solo había esperado eso. Esa carta que estaba aún sellada.

Pero había algo en ella -quizá en esas letras escritas por una persona que claramente estaba asustada- que lo descorazono.

Algo iba absolutamente mal.

Lo sabía.

Y por supuesto, no estaba equivocado.

Rasgo el sobre y extrajo de su interior una hoja pequeña de no más de diez centímetros de longitud; la sostuvo entre su pulgar e índice por un momento, y después la leyó, su corazón dando involuntariamente un vuelco ante cada palabra.

Sus peores temores estaban confirmados...

Él llevaba más de diez años sirviendo a su país. Había conversado con los más grandes líderes mundiales, los había asesorado y, en algunas ocasiones, ellos habían seguido sus consejos.

De hecho, podía alardear de ser él, Mycroft Holmes, el mismísimo gobierno británico.

Se había arriesgado y en diversas ocasiones había pasado por momentos difíciles. Por muchos. Pero esto...

¿Qué podía hacer él con algo como eso? Algo que iba más allá y que se escapaba de sus manos.

Era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña sensación dentro de su pecho... Esa que solo podía describirse como impotencia...

Una palabra que dentro de su vocabulario hasta ese momento había sido tan desconocida para él.

Estaba asustado. Tan asustado que quizá nunca fuera a admitírselo a sí mismo.

Se levanto de forma impulsiva, sacando con dedos temblorosos un cigarrillo del paquete que guardaba en su bolsillo y pasando lentamente una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, alborotándolo un poco.

Se encontraba turbado, tan turbado que ni siquiera se percato cuando dos agentes abrieron la puerta de su oficina y moviéndose él como un autómata, lo escoltaron a la salida. La puerta cerrándose a su espalda, con tal rapidez y fuerza que algunos papeles cayeron del escritorio, entre ellos, una pequeña hoja que planeo perezosa en el aire y aterrizó sobre una baldosa. Si alguien hubiera inclinado sobre ella, habría leído:

ASUNTO: ESTABLECIMIENTO DE INVESTIGACIÓN MICROBIOLOGICA. DIAGNOSTICO CONFIRMADO

CAMBIO Y MUTACIÓN ANTÍGENO.

CEPA CODIFICADA 221–BC

GRAVE RIESGO/MORTALIDAD - EXORBITANTE

PROBABILIDAD DE CONTAGIO ESTIMADA 99,8%

REPITO 99,8%.

EXPEDIENTE ULTRASECRETO.

_FIN DEL COMUNICADO  
><em>


	3. Infección

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro "I am SHERlocked"_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_Nada de esto es mío, todo lo referente a Sherlock pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo solo me divierto con esto._

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**_Slash en algún momento. Sangre, muerte y destrucción, después de todo, esto es un Apocalipsis._

**_._**

**INFECTION**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2.-INFECCION**

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando John llego a la clínica con la bata perfectamente doblada y planchada debajo del brazo y un enorme vaso de café aferrado entre los dedos que incluso aún humeaba cuando el medico le dio un sorbo y lo dejo sobre la mesa de su consultorio para ponerse la bata y comenzar formalmente con su día.

Se sentía cansado, y si quería iniciar bien y no dormirse en medio de una consulta, debía acabárselo pronto.

La noche anterior, Sherlock había decidido que era buena idea tocar el violín hasta horas insospechadas y John se había visto en la necesidad de cubrir sus oídos con las almohadas para mitigar un poco el ruido y poder dormir así por lo menos un par de horas.

Cosa que solo había sido posible cuando Sherlock se canso y dejo el violín para regresar a su lado entre las mantas. Después de todo, si esa era la recompensa que él obtenía después de sobrevivir a un concierto nocturno, la aceptaba de muy buena gana y sin protestar. Al fin y al cabo podía dormir más fácilmente si el detective estaba a su lado.

El único inconveniente que había, era que a la mañana siguiente levantarse sería el problema, pues se negaría a abandonar la calidez de las mantas y del cuerpo de su compañero de piso para enfrentarse al frío de la mañana…

Gruñó, acabándose el café con rapidez sintiendo el líquido caliente corriendo por su tráquea y eliminando cualquier rastro de soñolencia que alguna vez pudo haber tenido. Tiro el envase al cubo de basura y antes de que se terminara de poner la bata, recibió a su primer paciente.

Una niña de nueve años y con una tos persistente que se ocultaba detrás del cuerpo de su madre dejando solo ver un mechón de cabello rubio y de vez en cuando un par de impresionantes ojos verdes que se mostraban un poco húmedos. Cosa que John paso por alto, pese a todo, no iba a ser el primer niño que lloraba cuando lo llevaban al medico.

Suspiró, y tras ponerse los guantes y un cubre boca (el invierno se acercaba y el no tenía intenciones de enfermarse) se dedico a inspeccionar los síntomas con total delicadeza para no alarmar más a la pequeña que de por sí a simple vista ya se veía asustada.

Después de eso, y a pesar de que la madre de la niña insistiera en que solo se trataba de un pequeño cuadro gripal que se negaba a desaparecer y que solo hacía falta un poco de jarabe para la tos de esos que hacen para los niños; John se negó a redactar una receta hasta no tener en observación esa tos que sin lugar a dudas no se trataba de una tos normal...

Los síntomas podían perecérsele pero si algo había aprendido era que sin importar las señales, muchas veces las enfermedades llegaban a ser algo muy diferente y también podían llegar a agraviarse si no eran atendidas como se debían…

Lamentablemente, en ese momento solo él pensaba así, pues, para su mala suerte, Margaret -el nombre de la madre de la pequeña- se enfureció ante la más leve insinuación de que su hija debía quedarse en la clínica un poco más pues el jarabe con sabor a fresa no era una opción.

Le grito, y la cosa hubiera llegado a más de no ser porque en ese momento, cualquier sonido proveniente de esos labios coloreados de un intenso rojo cereza se corto de improviso. Tan rápido como se apaga de un soplido la llama de una vela. El fuego estaba apagado y el aire responsable había sido nada más y nada menos que el grito procedente de una garganta infantil.

John nunca imagino que vería algo como eso...

En cuestión de segundos la tos se había convertido en un verdadero ataque parecido al de un niño con asma, inundada de horribles espasmos mientras que la sangre salía a coágulos entre cada acceso.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más y con la ayuda de dos enfermeras, lograron estabilizarla. Después de aquel incidente, Margaret, tan pálida como la cera, no había chistado ni un poco cuando le informaron que su pequeña debería quedarse un poco más; en silencio se había limitado a asentir suavemente y a entrar junto con la niña a la habitación más próxima...

Penosamente, sin importar todo los intentos por parte de los médicos, la pequeña murió dos días después en una misteriosa situación, sin embargo, se catalogo como una muerte natural y el caso nunca fue abierto…


	4. Contagio

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Apocalipsis" del foro "I am SHERlocked"_**

**DISCLAIMER:**_Nada de esto es mío, todo lo referente a Sherlock pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo solo me divierto con esto._

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**_Slash en algún momento. Sangre, muerte y destrucción, después de todo, esto es un Apocalipsis._

**_._**

**INFECTION**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3.-CONTAGIO**

John no vio la última fase de la enfermedad hasta dos días después...

Salía del supermercado, Sherlock se había negado como era su costumbre a hacer las compras y ahora él se encontraba cargando entre los brazos tres bolsas de papel marrón que contenían alimento suficiente para tres semanas más en Baker.

Para ese entonces, aún no había olvidado el incidente que había tenido lugar en la clínica, pero a pesar de eso, tampoco esperaba encontrarse con otro caso similar en ese mismo momento…

Se había detenido junto a una caseta telefónica y mientras miraba ambos lados de la calle buscando un taxi, su mirada se desvió imprevisiblemente al cuerpo caído dentro del cubículo rojo.

El teléfono que aún trasmitía una voz femenina hablando del otro lado de la línea; se encontraba caído a un lado de la cabeza de un hombre al que la muerte parecía haberlo tomado tan de sorpresa que aún su mano derecha se encontraba sosteniendo la moneda que seguramente se disponía a utilizar para obtener algunos minutos más con quien fuera que estaba hablando.

La camisa que John supuso antaño había sido blanca, estaba ahora manchada del color rojo escarlata característico de la sangre y un puñado de moscas zumbaban en derredor posándose sobre la mucosidad ensangrentada que manaba de su boca entreabierta por la que los insectos se encontraban entrando y saliendo.

John había estado en la guerra; pero nunca había contemplado un espectáculo tan espantoso que como el que sucedió después.

El hombre estaba muerto, eso estaba más que confirmado. Su pecho ya no ascendía ni descendía al ritmo de ninguna respiración, los ojos, se encontraban hundidos debajo de un par de parpados amoratados, y las moscas... No había nada que lo confirmara más que las moscas y la sangre en la camisa.

El hombre estaba muerto, y sin embargo... Ahí había un movimiento.

Los ojos se abrieron tan súbitamente que John por un momento dejo de respirar, su corazón dio un vuelco y lo único que atino a hacer mientras que el hombre se ponía en pie y arremetía con movimientos torpes contra la puerta de la cabina, gruñendo y chasqueando mandíbulas; fue dar dos pasos atrás, tirando involuntariamente al suelo las bolsas de papel marrón que desperdigaron todo su contenido al hacer contacto con el piso.

Retrocedió más, la puerta cerrada de la cabina cediendo ante el peso del hombre y dándole paso al exterior.

Estiraba ambos brazos buscando algo o alguien a quien aferrarse siendo lo más parecido a lo que John había visto en las películas de _zombis_ que tanto le gustaban de niño. Ahora, a decir verdad ya no estaba tan seguro...

Automáticamente su mano derecha viajo a su costado, sus dedos tanteando la tela de su ropa en busca de su arma. Nada. No había tenido motivos para tomarla esa mañana, después de todo, solo iba a hacer las compras.

Asustado, se dio la vuelta justo para topar con el cuerpo de un hombre mucho más alto que él, moreno, con el cabello cortado al estilo militar y toda la parte inferior del rostro cubierto por una mascara antigás. Sin siquiera tener el tiempo suficiente para articular palabra, sus pies se vieron arrancados violentamente del suelo. Su cuerpo entero cayó y su cabeza golpeó contra el pavimento. Intentó resistirse, pero quedó aún más aturdido en el acto por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Unas manos bruscas lo tomaron por el cuello de la chaqueta y John oyó la tela desgarrándose.

Después, un hombre más se unió al espectáculo.

John escucho como si estuviera debajo del agua, la voz amortiguada de los dos hombres.

El moreno dijo _"infectado"_ en un tono despectivo, mientras el otro le indicaba un molesto: _"Eso no tiene importancia, tenemos ordenes, nos reprenderán por cada magulladura"_

Esta vez, lo levantaron con un poco más de delicadeza. Sintió como lo depositaban sobre el asiento trasero forrado de cuero de un auto, escucho la puerta del coche al cerrarse y el chirrido de las ruedas al rozar el suelo de cemento.

* * *

><p><strong>Por cuestiones de tiempo - ¡Por Eru! ¡Termina hoy!- doy esto por "Concluido"<strong>

**Si, lo se, ¡falta explicar mucho! Pero bah, culpen a mi maldita costumbre de dejar todo para el final. TnT**

**Espero no haberme ido muy rápido o haber narrado incoherencias, me quede con tres días para escribir estos tres capítulos... El primer día lo utilicé para escribir los primeros dos párrafos del capítulo uno, ayer, tuve un bloqueo creativo y no escribí nada, y hoy, para mi mala suerte, mi musa aún no llegaba, me mandaron a hacer las compras -quizá por eso surgió este capitulo- y cuando llegue a casa ya eran las tres de la tarde y mi musa ni siquiera se había dignado en aparecer hasta hace dos horas, no creí terminar nada, y sin embargo ¡aquí esta!**

**Un final abrupto, lo sé, pero puede que- si les gusto- haga una segunda temporada, pues de improviso mi virus muto y paso de ser una gripa asesina a un virus zombie.**

**En fin, ya me he extendido, así que ¡Gracias por leer y por aguantar mis locuras!**

**-Runa se va a descansar, se ha freído el cerebro y por si fuera poco, al parecer, también ya tiene el virus ¡estúpida gripa!-**


End file.
